My Dream Concert
by Arisa Adachi
Summary: DBSK fanfict :: RnR pliss


**My Dream Concert**

**(Cassiopeia Dream Concert)**

**By**

**Arisa Adachi**

**a.k.a**

**U-Know Boo**

Casts :: Kim HERO-Jaejoong, Jung U-Know-Yunho, Park Micky-Yoochun, Kim Xiah-Junsu and our beloved magnae evil Shim Max-Changmin

Disclaimer :: They are not mine.

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

Shim Changmin menutup majalah yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Namja bertubuh tinggi itu berpindah dari sofa ke depan televisi. Begitu sampai di televisi magnae kesayangan author langsung menghidupkan televisi. Namja itu menekan remote di tangannya dengan cepat guna mencari channel yang dianggap menarik. Changmin lalu menonton sebuah acara kuis, namun baru beberapa menit menonton ia sudah mengganti channel lagi.

Merasa tidak ada yang menarik Changmin mematikan televisi dan meletakkan remote-nya entah dimana. Kini namja itu memasuki kamarnya. Namun baru sebentar berada di kamarnya, Changmin keluar dan menghempaskan dirinya di sofa.

Yunho, yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sang magnae sejak pertama epep ini dimulai mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau kenapa Changmin? Bolak-balik begitu"

"Aiish hyung~ aku bosaaa~nn"

"Kalau bosan, duduklah yang manis, jangan mondar-mandir begitu"

Changmin menyipitkan matanya menatap Yunho yang tengah santai membaca majalah. Yah, saat ini DBSK atau lebih tepat disebut HoMin, tengah berada di Tokyo, Jepang dalam rangka mempromosikan album baru mereka. Namun saat ini mereka sedang tidak ada jadwal, maka jadilah Changmin uring-uringan karena bosan begini.

"Kalau saja masih ada Junsu hyung, aku pasti bisa main game sama dia. Atau kalau saja ada Jaejoong hyung aku bisa minta dibikinkan makanan terus kalau saja masih ada Yoochun hyung, aku pasti minta diajarkan main piano" omel Changmin panjang lebar entah pada siapa.

"Ah benar juga," Yunho tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, "kalau tidak salah Jaejoong dan yang lain berada di Jepang, mereka ada konser hari ini"

"Jinjja? Kesana yok hyung?"

**x****xx**

"Sudah kenyang hyung~"

"Aigooo… tidak habis lagi Su-ie?" tanya Jaejoong heran ketika mendapati piring berisi makan siang Junsu masih bersisa.

"Tidak baik menyia-nyiakan makanan, Su" gumam Yoochun.

Junsu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku sudah kenyang hyung"

"Nanti kita ada konser, jangan sampai kau drop di panggung karena makanmu kurang"

"Bukan makanku yang kurang hyung, tapi porsi nasinya yang kebanyakan"

Jaejoong hanya menghela napas, namja bermata bening itu menatap piring Junsu yang masih cukup banyak bersisa, "jadi ini mau diapakan?"

"Kalau masih ada Changmin sih bisa kita kasihkan ke Changmin, hyung taukan dia itu tong sampahnya DBSK," gumam Yoochun, "tapi kalau sekarang sih mau tidak mau harus dibuang tu makanan"

Jaejoong memandang sayang pada makanan itu namun ia tidak punya pilihan selain membuangnya ke tong sampah.

"Oh ya, tadi Yunho hyung mengabari kalau dia sama Changmin sedang berada di Jepang" celetuk Junsu.

"Jinjja? Kita temui mereka yuk?"

"Aniyo" sela Jaejoong, "setelah ini kita ada konser, lagipula kalau menemui Yunho dan Changmin disaat seperti ini kita bisa kena masalah lagi sama pihak SM"

Junsu dan Yoochun menghela napas.

"Chun… kalau kita kembali ke Korea, kita bakar gedung SM yuk?"

Yoochun tertegun, kemudian mengacak rambut Junsu, "jangan begitu Su-ie, kasihan kan"

Junsu memanyunkan mulutnya, hyung-nya yang satu ini terlampau baik.

"Daripada kita membakar gedungnya, lebih baik kita racuni saja petinggi SM" tambah Yoochun yang sukses melebarkan seringai di bibir Junsu.

Jaejoong bergidik ngeri, 'aigoo saengdeul-ku sudah jadi psycho'

**x****xx**

Sebenarnya Jung Yunho tidak ingin berada disini. Didalam gedung ini, terlebih ditengah-tengah kerumunan ini dan dengan pakaian super tertutup begini. Berkali-kali Yunho menghela napas. Namun tampaknya namja tampan disampingnya tidak berpikir demikian. Changmin terlihat senang, nampak jelas dari wajahnya meski terhalang oleh masker, kacamata hitam dan topi hitam.

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di antar sejuta penonton yang tengah menyaksikan konser JYJ. Bukannya Yunho tidak mau kemari karena tidak ingin bertemu rekan-rekannya itu, hanya saja apa jadinya kalau keberadaan U-Know Yunho dan Max Changmin di konser JYJ ketahuan oleh publik. Pasti akan menimbulkan begitu banyak kehebohan.

Sudah berulang kali Yunho katakan ke Changmin kalau ingin bertemu hyungdeul-nya lebih baik menunggu di ruang ganti mereka atau mengunjungi apartemen mereka –secara diam-diam tentunya-. Namun sang magnae yang rada evil layaknya magnae Super Junior ini memilih untuk mendatangi konser dan menjadi salah satu penonton. Dan sebagai hyung yang baik, Yunho memutuskan untuk mengiyakan permintaan magnae-nya ini.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh penonton. Sebagian dari mereka membawa spanduk JYJ dan sebagian lagi, serta yang paling mendominasi, adalah spanduk DBSK. Dimana pada spanduk tersebut terdapat foto mereka berlima, meski yang berada di panggung cuma tiga orang. Dalam hati namja super cakep berambut brunette itu bersyukur. Masih ada begitu banyak fans yang menginginkan mereka kembali berlima. Dan sebisa mungkin Yunho sangat ingin mengabulkan keinginan para fans setia mereka itu.

Lagu berjudul 'Ayy Girl' yang dinyanyikan oleh JYJ selesai sudah. Jaejoong maju ke depan panggung dan berteriak, "ADA YANG MAU REQUEST?"

Sontak hal itu membuat para fans menggila. Mereka menyebutkan judul-judul lagu. Yunho melirik Changmin yang sepertinya juga ingin meneriakkan judul lagu, namun sebelum Changmin berteriak, cepat-cepat Yunho membekap mulutnya.

"Jangan berteriak!" bisiknya. Tentu saja karena Yunho takut mereka akan dikenali karena suara Changmin yang khas.

"HUG!" teriak seorang fans yeojya lantang. Mendengar itu sontak beberapa penonton yang lain meneriakkan 'Hug' sekeras mungkin. Dalam sekejap saja penonton yang tadi meneriakkan berbagai jenis lagu kini meneriakkan judul lagu yang sama.

"HUG! HUG! HUG!"

Yunho tercengang, demikian pula dengan Changmin.

(Jaejoong PoV)

Mwo? Hug? Lagu lama itu? Aku tidak menyangka ternyata masih ada yang mengingat lagu debut kami itu. Terlebih kini mereka semua meminta lagu yang sama.

"Bagaimana Su? Yoochun?" tanyaku pada kedua dongsaeng-ku yang tampak terkejut dengan antusias luar biasa dari para penonton.

"Apa tidak apa-apa hyung? Nanti kita kena masalah" bisik Yoochun. Tentu saja kemungkinan kami bisa kena masalah. Mengingat lagu itu adalah lagu DBSK yang berada di naungan SM, pasti nantinya SM akan menuntut kami karena menyanyikan lagu itu.

"Ani, ani, kita tetap nyanyikan lagu itu. Mau kena masalah atau apa itu urusan belakangan yang penting kita harus menuruti permintaan fans" ujar Junsu, "bukankah Jae hyung selalu bilang kalau kita harus menghargai dan mencintai fans?"

"Kau yakin?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

Junsu mengangguk mantap sementara Yoochun masih terlihat ogah-ogahan meski dari raut wajahnya aku bisa melihat dia begitu ingin menyanyikan lagu itu.

"Ne, bagian Changmin aku saja yang menyanyikan, kalau bagian Yunho hyung, Jae hyung yang menyanyikan, arra?" tanpa memperdulikan persetujuan dari kedua hyung-nya, Junsu langsung memberi kode ke kru untuk memulai intro lagu itu.

Yah, aku membiarkan Junsu melakukannya, kulihat Yoohun juga demikian. Benar kata Junsu, masalah itu bisa dipikirkan belakangan yang penting sekarang adalah fans.

(Jaejoong PoV end)

Diawali dari suara 'ting nong' layaknya suara bel pintu, Jaejoong mulai maju dan menyanyikan bagiannya.

'Haruman nibangui chimdaega dwegoshipo, oh baby

Do dasuhi pogunhi nae pume gamssa ango jaeugo shipo'

Yunho dan Changmin tercengang. Mereka benar-benar menyanyikan lagu itu! Sorak-sorai penonton terdengar kian hebat. Yunho masih bengong ditempatnya ketika ia merasakan seseorang menarik tangannya.

"Oi Changmin! Mau apa?" tanya Yunho panik.

Changmin tidak menjawab. Namja itu masih menarik tangan hyung-nya diantara kerumunan penonton yang menggila. Yunho tahu kalau Changmin mendapat ide, dan apapun ide itu, Yunho yakin itu pasti ide gila.

Selesai bagian Jaejoong, Micky Yoochun melanjutkan bagiannya.

'Aju jagun dwichogimdo noui joguman sogsagime

Nan gumsogui gwemurdo I gyonae borir thende'

Dilanjutkan oleh Jaejoong.

'Naega obnun noui haru oddohge hulloganun gonji

Narur ormana saranghanunji nan nomuna gunggumhande'

Lalu Junsu.

'Noui jagun sorab sogui irgijangi dwego shippo'

'Ar su obnun noui gubimirdo' bagian ini juga dinyanyikan oleh Jaejoong dan Yoochun meski suaranya tidak sama dengan jika mereka menyanyikannya berlima.

Lanjut lagi ke solo Junsu.

'Nae mamsoge damadullae no mollae'

Jeda sejenak yang diisi dengan dance sesuai pada MV-nya. Lanjut ke lirik berikutnya, Junsu sudah meletakkan mic di depan mulutnya. Ini adalah bagian Changmin dan kali ini Junsu yang menyanyikannya.

'Ha-'

'Haruman noui goyangiga dwegoshipo

Niga junun mainun uyowa buduroun nipumaneso'

Nyanyian Junsu terpotong oleh suara lain. Junsu kenal suara ini, sangat kenal. Sontak mereka semua menoleh ke arah suara berasal. Dan benar saja, namja tinggi pemilik bagian lagu ini berada disana. Di panggung yang sama dengan mereka. Suara teriakan dan jeritan para cassiopeia kontan memenuhi gedung besar itu.

'Ummjiginun jangnanedo

Noui gweyoun ibmachume

Nado mollae jirthurur nuggigo issona bwa'

Baris pertama line ini seharusnya dinyanyikan berlima, namun melihat anggotanya masih terkejut akan kehadirannya dan Changmin, maka Yunho memutuskan untuk menyanyikan semua bagian itu.

Sontak Junsu langsung memeluk Changmin. Namja tinggi yang biasanya selalu menolak sentuhan berlebihan itu kali ini membiarkan hyung-nya memeluknya, bahkan lengannya pun memeluk tubuh Junsu. Magnae itu bisa merasakan kalau hyung dolpin-nya ini menangis di bahunya. Sementara Yoochun mengusap kepala Junsu pelan.

Jaejoong masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang berada di depan matanya. Selama ini ia selalu merasa kalau panggung terlalu luas untuk mereka bertiga, namun tidak setelah sang leader dan magnae datang untuk melengkapi. Dilatar belakangi teriakan cassipoeia dengan stick lampu berwarna merah ditangan serta banner DBSK yang dijunjung tinggi-tinggi. Jaejoong bisa merasakan air mata menumpuk pada pelupuk matanya.

"Kau menangis Jae?" Yunho agak menundukkan badannya untuk menatap wajah Jaejoong yang tertunduk.

"Aniyo!" sergah Jaejoong sambil menumbuk lengan Yunho pelan. Mendadak Jaejoong merasakan seseorang menggenggam tangannya. Namja cantik itu menoleh dan mendapati Yoochun berdiri dengan mic di tangan. Ah benar juga, bukankah masih ada lagu yang harus mereka selesaikan?

Yoochun berdiri di tengah. Sementara di kanannya ada Jaejoong dan Yunho, sedangkan di kirinya ada Changmin dan Junsu. Tidak seperti tadi, kali ini bagian reff-nya dinyanyikan berlima. Walau tidak terlalu sempurna lantaran suara parau Junsu yang menahan tangis. Namun tampaknya tidak ada seorang pun yang keberatan dengan itu.

Berdiri berlima sambil bergenggaman tangan. Dengan semangat mereka menyanyikan lagu debut mereka sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu. Tujuh tahun lalu dimana mereka mengenalkan diri di mata dunia dengan nama DBSK dan berharaplah semoga lagu yang mereka nyanyikan saat ini kembali mengenalkan nama mereka. Bukan sebagai JYJ maupun HoMin, tapi sebagai DBSK, Dong Bang Shin Ki, TVXQ atau apapun kau menyebutnya.

**END**

**a/n :: **hahaha, bayangin aja mereka yang sekarang nyanyiin lagu 'Hug' dalam panggung yang sama, gimana jadinyaaaa~?

huft… nggak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saia dapat ide buat cerita begini waktu liat video yang judulnya 'Behind The Scene of Hug DBSK'.Video-nya bagus banget lhoo~. Disitu Changmin masih malu-malu, hehehe manisnyaaa~… buat readers yang penasaran bisa download videonya di Youtube.

Well… review-lah sebelum anda di-review-kan(?), readers yang baik adalah readers yang bersedia meripiu epep yang dibacanyaaa~ ripiu yaaa~~~?


End file.
